


Une merveilleuse nuit de Noël

by Felicia_Vardya



Series: Spécial Noël [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Universe
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multi, Polyamory, Werewolf Everett Young
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: [UA/Crossover] Le soir de Noël face à une petite fille surexcitée, Nick décide de lui raconter une histoire. Ce qu'elle veut c'est l'histoire de ses deux papas et de sa maman.
Relationships: Nicholas Rush/Everett Young, Tamara "TJ" Johansen/Nicholas Rush/Everett Young
Series: Spécial Noël [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040294
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Une merveilleuse nuit de Noël

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissAmande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/gifts).



> Joyeux Noël ma fille ♥  
> [Beaucoup de défi de l'Enfer de Dante, flemme de c/c la liste - il y en a 31]

Noël à Poudlard c’était quelque chose qui avait toujours plu à Nick. Même depuis qu’il était devenu professeur, et même si les élèves étaient pour la majorité agaçants. En général les enfants étaient agaçants. Sauf Carmen, mais il n’était pas objectif. TJ avait dû retourner à l’infirmerie, parce qu’il y avait des élèves qui avaient fait les idiots dans le parc pendant l'après-midi. Et Everett avait dû aller régler un problème. Alors Nick était rentrer dans leurs quartiers avec Carmen, la petite fille qui était déjà surexcitée parce que c’était Noël et qu’elle avait hâte d’avoir ses cadeaux le fut encore plus, sautillant et courant pratiquement partout, au point que Nick l’attrapa pour l’installer sur ses genoux.  
  
« Mais papa Nick ! » Protesta la fillette.  
  
« Pas de mais jeune fille. » Répondit-il.  
  
Carmen fit la moue, boudeuse.  
  
« Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ? » Bon, il n’était pas très doué pour raconter des histoires, son truc c’était plutôt les chiffres. Ceci dit, Everett était encore pire que lui à ce niveau là. Heureusement que TJ était là pour rattraper le coup vu à quel point Everett et lui n’étaient pas doués.  
  
« Ouiiiiii ! » S’exclama la fillette en arrêtant de s’agiter pour se blottir contre lui.  
  
« Qu’est-ce que tu veux comme histoire ? »  
  
« Papa et toi ! Et maman ! » Demanda la fillette avec un grand sourire.  
  
« D’accord. » Ce qu’elle pouvait ressembler à sa mère quand elle souriait comme ça, c’était impossible de lui refuser quelque chose.  
  
« Ton papa et moi on était un peu idiot quand on était jeune… » Commença Nick se replongeant dans ses souvenirs tout en racontant à Carmen.  
  
_ Oh, oui, ils avaient été idiots. Nick avait été un Serdaigle, mais il n’avait jamais été doué pour les relations sociales. Il détestait Everett sans raison, à l’époque. Et la réciproque était vraie du côté du Gryffondor qu’était Everett.  
  
_ _ Tout changea au début de leur quatrième année, à la rentrée Nick avait remarqué que Everett avait changé, qu’il était plus solitaire. Et plus distant. Il avait mis quelques mois à comprendre, à faire le lien entre les absences de l’autre garçon et les pleines lunes. Idiot. Vraiment. Il avait hésité longtemps à aller voir Everett pour lui expliquer ce qu’il avait compris. Et au début, Everett avait nié. Ce que n’importe qui aurait fait dans sa situation.  
  
_ Les loup-garous étaient mal vus à cette époque là, et ils l’étaient encore un peu. Même si la lutte pour l’égalité entre sorciers et créatures magiques avançait à grand pas, ça n’était pas encore ça. Everett avait de la chance de pouvoir enseigner à Poudlard. Enfin, il y avait la potion Tue-Loup, ce qui aidait beaucoup les loup-garous. Pas autant qu’être en compagnie d’un animagus ceci dit.  
  
_ Everett avait eu du mal à lui faire confiance, forcément, vu qu’ils ne s’étaient jamais bien entendu avant. Finalement, Everett lui avait tout raconté. L’attaque pendant l’été, surprenante et brutale, personne ne l’avait vue venir, le domaine de leur famille était normalement protégé. La mort de sa cousine, que le loup-garou n’avait pas épargné. La peur. La morsure du loup-garou. La douleur. Everett lui avait tout raconté. Puis, il lui avait avoué que pendant l’été il avait pu compter sur son père qui était animagus, mais qu’à Poudlard il était seul.  
  
_ _ Nick avait décidé de l’aider, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, sans réaliser qu’il ne faisait pas ça par amitié comme il le disait. Il avait cherché comment devenir animagus, et il avait trouvé. La procédure n’était globalement pas compliquée, mais longue. Avec une étape un peu plus complexe. Il lui avait fallu quelques mois pour compléter toutes les étapes, et il n’y était arrivé qu’au début de sa cinquième année. Après cela, il avait dû maîtriser sa transformation.  
  
_ _ Son animagus était un chat, et Everett disait que ça lui correspondait bien.  
  
_ _ Au fil des mois ils étaient devenus amis.  
  
_ _ Entre leur cinquième et leur septième année, ils avaient passé tout leur temps libre ensemble.  
  
_ _ Et à la fin de leur septième année, Nick avait réalisé quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas que leur chemin se séparent. Il lui avait fallu trois ans pour réaliser qu’il ne détestait pas Everett. Il lui avait fallu un an pour réaliser qu’il voulait qu’ils soient amis. Et il ne lui fallu que quelques minutes pour réaliser que pendant les quatre dernières années il était tombé amoureux de Everett.  
  
_ _ C’est le dernier jour, juste après le festin, qu’il avait eu le courage d’avouer ses sentiments. Et pour sa plus grande surprise ils s’étaient révélés réciproques. Mais même si c’était lui qui avait fait le premier pas, c’est Everett qui l’avait embrassé en premier.   
  
_ _ Quelques années plus tard, Tamara Johansen était entrée dans leur vie. D’abord élève de septième année à Poudlard, elle avait changé d’école suite au déménagement de sa famille, jeune femme brillante qui envisageait une carrière de Médicomage, puis, amie quand elle avait réalisé son rêve et qu’elle était devenue infirmière à Poudlard.  
  
_ _ Everett avait été Auror pendant un temps, jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un trouve le moyen de le faire renvoyer parce qu’il était un loup-garou. Dumbledore l’avait aidé, et lui avait offert une place de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Everett ne s’était pas fait prié. Il avait accepté immédiatement.  
  
_ _ Ils avaient tout pour être heureux. Sauf un enfant. Et c’est à ce moment-là que TJ leur avait fait la proposition d’être mère porteuse, comme ça se faisait du côté Moldu. Ils avaient accepté.  
  
_ Nick sourit en caressant les cheveux blonds de la petite fille.  
  
« Ta naissance a été le plus beau jour de notre vie. Pendant tout le temps où on attendait ta naissance, ton papa n’avait qu'une crainte, que tu puisses être un loup-garou. » Un soupir échappa au professeur d’Arithmancie, il n’aimait pas penser aux mois qui avaient suivi la naissance de Carmen, à ces mois où lui et Everett avaient pensé qu’ils allaient perdre TJ. « On allait proposer à ta maman de vivre avec nous. Mais il y a eu une attaque de mauvais sorciers sur l’hôpital et… »  
  
Carmen s’accrocha un peu plus à son papa Nick.   
  
« Je suis désolée papa Nick, je voulais pas que tu sois triste ! »  
  
Nick resserra son étreinte sur sa fille. Elle n’était peut-être pas sa fille biologiquement parlant, mais il l’aimait comme si elle était sa fille. Elle était leur fille à tout les trois.   
  
« Ça a été compliqué cette période. Ta maman a été gravement blessée, et il lui fallu de très long mois pour se remettre. Mais tu sais, elle est la personne la plus forte et la plus courageuse que je connaisse, alors elle s’est accrochée. Pour toi, pour nous. » Il continua de lui parler de TJ pendant de longues minutes, sans évoquer les mois de doute et d’inquiétude. Il avait eu raison de dire qu’ils étaient des idiots Everett et lui, ils n’avaient réalisé qu’ils étaient tombé amoureux de TJ que quand ils avaient failli la perdre. Nick ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça.   
  
Dans ses bras Carmen sourit, un bâillement lui échappa, parce qu’il commençait à se faire tard.  
  
« Dit papa Nick… vous allez vous marier quand papa, maman et toi ? » Demanda Carmen à moitié endormie.  
  
Nick ne répondit pas, la question l’ayant pris par surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Oh bien sûr, il aimait Everett et Tamara. Et il les aimait au point de les épousés, mais est-ce que c'était même possible ? Okay leur couple n'avait pas fait de vague, même à Poudlard. Mais un mariage ?   
  
Quand Everett revint dans leurs appartements en compagnie de TJ, Carmen dormait dans ses bras, et Nick fixait le feu dans la cheminée sans vraiment le voir.  
  
« Nick ? »  
  
Nick cligna des yeux surpris.  
  
« Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? »  
  
« Quelques instants. » Répondit TJ en venant prendre Carmen dans ses bras pour aller la mettre au lit, elle en profita pour l’embrasser.  
  
« Tu vas bien ? Tu semblais loin quand on est rentrés. » Demanda Everett en s’asseyant à côté de lui.  
  
« Ça va. » Répondit Nick.  
  
TJ sortit de la chambre de leur fille et fixa ses deux hommes. Elle savait que ces deux-là ne prendraient pas les devant, ni l’initiative. Alors elle se décida en allant se planter devant eux.  
  
« Nick, Everett. » Les deux hommes levèrent les yeux vers elle, oh elle les aimait tellement ces deux idiots, et si au début elle s’était sentie comme une intruse parce qu’ils étaient ensembles avant qu’elle les rencontre. C’est Nick qui l’avait rassurée, c’est lui qui avait fait le premier pas. « Est-ce que vous accepteriez de m’épouser ? » Voilà. La bombe était lâchée. Et…  
  
Elle eut à peine le temps d’entendre un “bien sûr” dit en chœur, qu’Everett se levait pour l’embrasser. Nick fut le suivant.


End file.
